A Christmas Story
by Demma Lova
Summary: A little Christmas Story I decided to write, the ending may be a bit cheesy but don't let that stop you from reading this awesome story! lol! Demma Lova


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING!! NOTHING!!! Well, maybe the plot. Lol!**

**ENJOY!!**

It was a snowy day in muggle London. It was as if someone had covered the trees, buildings, and homes with a thick layer of white cloth. It seemed to glisten in the early hours of morning. You could see all the boutiques and shopping malls adorned with Christmas decorations.

Houses full of families just waking up. The children outside with thick coats making snowmen and riding on their snow sleds. Christmas trees and under them, presents. Presents piled high, a warm fire burning in the fireplace, and a mistletoe hung above the door frame. The scent of pine and cinnamon floating in the air with the sound of fire crackling fills the houses of the muggle world.

It was peaceful. A peaceful day in the muggle world, and a peaceful day in the wizarding world, as well. It had been almost thirteen years since the Chosen One had defeated the wicked Lord Voldemort. It had been almost thirteen years since Hogwarts was destroyed and rebuilt. And it had been almost thirteen years since the wizarding world had been faced with such a great threat.

Thirteen years of pain, sadness, grief and loss of loved ones. But that was the past, now the wizarding world is safe once again. People are still mourning over the loss of their loved ones. As time goes on, people forgive, but they can never forget.

As for the Chosen One, he's moved on. There was just something he had felt he had to do. It was just something he couldn't escape. He thought he was alone with no family whatsoever, but he was wrong. He had friends. A certain red headed couple took him in as their own, as did the whole lot of Hogwarts to help him through it.

His name was Harry Potter.

He blamed himself for all the suffering people have gone through, but he was never guilty; just guilty-minded. And after all these years of being famous and saving the world, he's still just the same old Harry Potter. Nothing more, nothing less…well maybe with the exception of a few new family members.

Speaking of which, the emerald-eyed wizard was having his own wakeup call this Christmas morning….

"Dad!!" twelve year old, James Sirius Potter said.

James, the eldest of the Potter children, has hazel eyes and his mother's brown hair, but he his father's signature windswept style. James, a Gryffindor just like his father, is starting his second year at Hogwarts. He had inherited his father's quidditch skills and is trying out for chaser next year.

"Mum!!" shouted his ten year old little brother, Justin Remus Potter.

Justin is just starting his first year of Hogwarts and has hopes to be in Gryffindor. Justin has his father's jet black hair and also has emerald green eyes. A spitting image of his father. And he too had also inherited his quiddtich skills; he often tried to play beater.

"Wake up!!" said seven year old Jake Dylan Potter, jumping on his parents bed.

Jake is the second youngest of the Potter children, and has yet to attend Hogwarts. Jake has a mixture of brown and black hair along with brown eyes. He has his father's love of quiddtich, but he, like his mother, preferred reading.

The youngest Potter came running in, clad in light blue sleepwear and said, "It's Chwistmas! It's Chwistmas!!" while hugging her matching blanket.

Jane Harmony Potter, is the youngest of the Potters and is five years old. She has straight jet black hair, like her father, also in a windswept fashion. And dark chocolate brown eyes, like her mother. Like Jake, Jane had inherited her mother's booworm attitude. But Jane is also an amazing quiddtich player. Only at the age of five, she can already spot a snitch. Her parents predict that she'll be the next Potter seeker.

Harry awoke and met the eyes of his four children. He smiled, took his glasses from the bedside table, put them on, and looked at the love of his life, Hermione G. Potter. Harry stroked her hair, moving it out of her face and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Ewwwww!," exclaimed the children.

"So why have we woken up mum and dad this early in the morning?" asked one of the Potter kids.

"It's Chwistmas!" shouted Jane, enthusiastically. Throwing her hands in the air to show just how excited she was. Harry and Hermione chuckled.

"Yes we know," said Hermione as she was waking up and getting out of the bed, "would you like to go open presents?"

They all shouted yes in unison, and ran down the stairs.

"We really should wait until the others get here," suggested Harry, who was also getting out of bed.

By "others," Harry meant the other families. You see, the Weasleys, Malfoys, Finnigans, Woods, and Zabinis would come to the Potter household every Christmas and have breakfast, lunch, a huge dinner, and spend the night. It was their own little Christmas tradition.

It was also tradition that they would all open presents together after the huge feast Mrs. Weasley cooks, but Harry and Hermione would always let their kids open one present before they all arrive

"I suppose," Hermione considered, getting ready to take a shower, "but at least let them open one present."

Harry chuckled at his wife and said, "Fine, but one present and that's it."

Hermione kissed Harry on the lips and headed for the bathroom. In the meantime, Harry went down stairs to check on the kids. When he got down he was immediately attacked by a running little Jane Potter. He stumbled backwards as Jane landed on top of him, looking completely dazed.

"Daddy, daddy I awmost cawt it!!!" the little girl cried. "It was wight thew but I cwashed into you and I coud not get it no more!" she said sadly, her dark chocolate brown eyes filling with tears.

He picked his little girl up, and she burried her face in his chest. He was a bit amazed at how his daughter would get upset over something so little as not catching a snitch, but then again she was Hermione's daughter too.

After calming her down for a bit, he said, "Jane don't worry, you can catch it next time. I'm sorry, it was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." he continued, "I'm sure you'll be a great seeker."

She looked up, a small smile playing on her lips, "Reawy daddy?" she asked.

"Of course! You'll be the best seeker in the history of Hogwarts!" he said grinning at his daughter. Pride swelling in his chest.

"I'll twy…but pmwomise you won't get mad at me if I'm not?" Jane asked, worried.

"Of course not, I'll be proud of you no matter what," he said reassuring her.

Jane looked at him and said, "I pwomise daddy I'll be the best seeker, ever!" she gave him a big hug, and resumed chasing after the snitch.

Harry smiled at his little girl, sure that she _could_ be the best seeker ever.

After a few more minutes of playing with the kids Hermione came down fresh from the shower and told Harry that she'll get started with breakfast. Harry agreed and went to take a shower himself.

Minutes later, Harry came down the stairs to help Hermione. As soon as he reached the kitchen, the doorbell rang. He put down his spatula and went to answer the door.

DING DONG!

"I'M COMING!" exclaimed Harry.

As soon as he opened the door, he was met with bunches of little children. Each with red, blonde, black, and brown hair.

"Uncle Harry!" they all said.

"Hey!" he replied with a smile, "the kids are inside, come in, come in." ushering them to come do just that.

"Hey mate!" said Ron Weasley. "How's it going?"

"Great! Hermione's in the Kitchen cooking breakfast."

"I'll go help!" said Ron's wife, Luna. As she headed for the kitchen, Pansy Parkinson, now Zabini said, "Me too!" and started for the kitchen.

"Hi Harry!" said Ginny Malfoy, holding her stomach.

"Hey Gin! How's the new little family member coming along?" he asked.

"Oh just wonderful!" Draco said sarcastically, "She's been having emotional break downs every day, weird cravings every month, and she changes her mind practically every time she makes a decision!" he continued. The exhaustion of the past six months appearent in his voice.

Ginny had a mildly hurt look on her face and said

"I'm pregnant what do you expect?!" a bit louder than needed.

Draco turned a great amount of Weasley red as everyone turned to look at the bickering coupling, and impishly said, "Sorry." with a small smile on his face.

At this exact moment Hermione called out "Breakfast's ready!"

"Finally, I'm starving!" exclaimed Ron.

Everyone went in to feast upon breakfast. They all laughed as they were having a great time. When they were finished, Oliver suggested a game of quddtich to burn off some of the calories they had consumed. Everyone agreed and despite some protest from Ginny, who couldn't play because she was pregnant, they played the game.

( Okay I'd describe the quiddtich game here but if I do you'd probably fall asleep beacause I am really bad at doing that. So ya, please just imagine one. Lol. Anyways back to the story. )

After a few intense hours of quiddtich, they all went inside to have lunch..

"I told you we would win Malfoy." Harry said in an arrogant kind of tone.

"Ya, ya, Potter." Draco replied bitterly, "but you only won because you caught the snitch."

"Ya sure that's why." Harry said sarcasm evident in his voice. "Of course! It had nothing to do with the thirty eight goals we scored."

Ron, Oliver and Seamus sniggered at this but Draco just scowled. The men entered the living room and found all the women eating sandwiches and talking.

"So what are you ladies talking about?" asked Seamus.

"Oh, nothing." said his wife, Pavarti, innocently. A little too innocently.

"Really?" asked Blaise taking a seat next to his wife, Pansy.

"Yes, of course nothing at all." said Pansy, giving him a sweet smile.

Harry knew something was going on but decided not to push it. They ate their lunch and then decided to rest for a while.

Soon came the feast. Hermione, Luna, Pansy, and Ginny had decided to help Mrs. Weasley out in the kitchen since there was so much food to cook this year. Meanwhile, the men played with the kids outside.

"Go on, Derek!! You can do it!" yelled Draco encouragingly to his five year old son.

Since the women didn't want the men to help in the kitchen, mostly because they knew the food would be gone before the feast even started, the guys had decided to play a couple of games with the kids. The Potters, Weasley's and the Woods on one team and the Malfoys, Finnegans, and Zabinis on the other.

Right now five year old Derek Malfoy, who was basically the mini-me of Draco, but with blue eyes, was trying to get the snitch away from Jane.

"Uh, uhg!!" said Jane stretching her little arm to catch the snitch, she then looked at Derek and said, "Go away!! It's mine!!"

"Nuh, uh!!" he retorted, reaching his hand over, "It's mine!"

Jane on the other hand was using the brains she had gotten from her mother and had used one of the tricks her father taught her. At that moment, the snitch turned and headed for the middle hoop in the pitch. Derek had lost sight of it and she thought that now would be a great time to execute her plan.

She suddenly headed straight down the quiddtich pitch acting as if she saw the snitch. Derek, having no clue where the snitch was, followed her. When he reached her, he still couldn't see the snitch. He figured that since she was still going down the snitch was probably down there somewhere.

"Wha-? What are you doing Jane?" Harry said to himself thoughtfully, a frown settling on his mouth. Then it hit him. He smiled and whispered quietly to himself:

"That smart, smart little girl."

Draco took notice of this and asked, "What are you smiling about Potter?"

Harry's smile widened and said "Oh, nothing."

Draco was about to reply when all of a sudden,

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BAAAAAAAAAAMMM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Derek!" shouted Draco, rushing to the aid of his little boy. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Owww" was Derek's reply, he clutched his head trying to rid the pain.

Harry came over to see what had happened, starting to frown again, when Jane said:

"Ha! I told you it was mine!" all the while holding the golden snitch in her hand.

Harry's frown disappeared while looking at his beautiful daughters face. She was so happy. She had just caught her first snitch.

"See daddy! Look! I cawt it!" she said proudly.

Harry ran to his little girl and took her into his arms.

"Yes, Jane you did!" he said with a chuckle, "I told you, you would be a great seeker!"

He kissed his daughter on the cheek and swirled her around.

Jane giggled when he put her down, then ran to her brothers.

"C'mon everyone!! Time for dinner!!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

At this everyone headed for the house, the kids running.

"So, is Derek okay?" Harry asked Draco, concerned.

"Yea, just a bit of a head accident, nothing serious." he replied. "You know Potter, you've got a really great kid out there, don't take her for granted."

Harry was a bit shocked after hearing this. Draco and him had been on good terms ever since the war had ended, and dare he say it friends, but Draco had never really complimented him on…

well, on anything.

He looked at him for a moment then said, "Uhhh. Yea, thanks." then smiled.

Draco smiled back and said in a joking manner, "Potter, you better not get used to this whole compliment thing because trust me, it's not going to happen very often."

Harry chuckled, and the two went inside.

Once they reached the dining area, they were overwhelmed by the sweet aroma coming from the food. Turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy, corn, sugar cookies, treacle tart, and Mrs. Weasley's specialty: a Triple Decker Chocolate Christmas Cake.

"This looks amazing!" exclaimed Ron, "almost as good as the Hogwarts Christmas feast!"

Noticing the glares from the women, Ron shyly added, "I mean be-better than the Christmas feast!"

After the huge meal, they all gathered around the Christmas tree to open presents.

"Presents!!!" yelled James tearing a bright red one open.

All the adults opened their presents, mostly consisting of shirts, pants, purses, accessories for the ladies, and baby presents for Ginny.

At one point she said, "Okay do I look like a baby? You guys really couldn't wait until the baby shower? Or his or her birthday?"

The kids' presents were far more interesting than the adults. James, Jake, Justin, and Jane got matching sweaters from the Weasleys. (Luna started knitting with Mrs. Weasley) James got a set of fake wands from the Malfoys and Zabinis, Jake recieved a new book from the Woods, Justin had gotten a box of chocolate frogs and "Bertie Bock's Every Flavor Jelly Beans", and Jane had gotten a new toy broom that lifted her higher than the one she had now.

Three hours of opening presents, nineteen refills of hot chocolate, and several laughs, smiles and happy memories later. All the children were asleep, and most of the adults were sleeping soundly upstairs. Well most of them, others were doing…other activities.

It was only Harry and Hermione left. They were on the loveseat, Hermione on Harry's lap, watching the fireplace crackling, thinking.

"That was a wonderful Christmas." whispered Harry into Hermoine's ear, not wanting to end the comfortable silence,

"It was." whispered Hermione.

"Too bad it's over." He said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"It doesn't _have_ to be over, not yet." she replied, a secret smile on her lips.

Harry gazed into her eyes, thinking about what she had just said.

Wondering what she had meant, he asked, "What do you mean?"

She simply smiled at him and pointed up. He gave her a puzzled but sweet look and looked up anyways. What he saw made him wish that Christmas _would _never end. There hanging on the ceiling, right under them was a mistletoe, complete with shining berries.

He looked down and put his hand on Hermione's cheek, caressing it, softly brushing a strand of her beautiful curly hair out of her face. He went in closer for a sweet kiss as her eyes fluttered shut. Her hands moved to his neck, tangling her hands in his ebony locks. Pulling her closer, Harry's hands moved down softly to her waist, and they were lost in their everlasting love.

**A/N; Hey it's DEMMA LOVA! This is just a little fluffy one-shot I wrote. I really hope you guys liked it. If it sounds very amateur please don't hesitate to tell me. Or if it bored you guys to death, inform me because I'm a first time author and I'm not sure if I'm very good, so yea. Please tell me what you think. Also thank you to my 'secret source' for reading and revising my story!! Thank you soo much I greatly appreciate it. Oh and if you guys have any suggestions, requests for a story, or would like to read the stories and revise pls tell me in the review. Read and Review Please!! Thnx for reading!!!**

**Ps: If you liked this story you can check out my other one's, they're in my account! Thnx for reading!!**

**~Demma Lova**


End file.
